


Body and Soul

by Arala25



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: After her Coronation Elena wakes to a surprising sight
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Kudos: 19





	Body and Soul

Elena awoke with the comfort of Mateo's arms around her feeling as relaxed as when she had drifted to sleep after a night of dancing and asked him to stay by her side.

What had definitely not been there the night before was the prominent bulge stretching the fabric of his pants.

Eyes growing big as saucers, Elena blushed to the roots of her hair as she realized what exactly she was looking at.

Mateo’s content smile left no doubt about which direction his dreams were going.

Sure, they had kissed last night.

But had the physical aspect of the newfound relationship crossed her own mind?

They had been dancing.

And holding each other close. A lot.

Gosh, in the end Elena practically fell asleep in his arms. But the place between Mateo's shoulder and chest had been so comfortable...

Okay, maybe she HAD been thinking about it.

Throat going dry, she couldn't help but stare at the forbidden body part.

She leaned in closer...

When Mateo opened his eyes with a sleepy groan.

He followed her gaze with sleep lidded eyes.

Then they sprang open and he pushed himself away, using all four limbs to scurry to the far edge of her bed, muttering under his breath.

"Oh no, no, no! Please not now!"

Laying there with crossed legs, Mateo covered his face with his hands, leaving only the scarlet tips of his ears to show any visible sign of his physical reaction.

Elena felt bewildered by the sudden sense of emptiness at the loss of his touch.

Voice muffled by his hands, Mateo instantly started to apologize.

"I am so, so sorry, Elena! This hasn't happened in months!"

Mateo had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. After last night the hopeful daydream of marrying and spending the rest of his life with her had seemed within the grasp of reality for the first time.

But that would also mean becoming King.

And how could he help her controlling an entire kingdom when he couldn't even control his own body?

"I am just leaving now and..."

A finger on his cramped hands stopped the jumble of thoughts and waterfall of words in an instant.

"Mateo, look at me. Don’t be so embarrassed! I am not angry or disappointed in you."

A shy smile crossed her lips.

"To be honest, I feel kind of ... flattered."

Slowly, Mateo moved one of his fingers, a wide, hazel green eye looking back at her in curious confusion.

"Flattered?" he asked in a, well … flat tone.

Elena nearly laughed at the unintentional joke and felt her chest lighten with the confession.

"Yeah! I do!"

Unable to look him in the one visible eye for the next part, she fixed her own gaze at the vase on her night table.

"You are the first one to react that way. To show physical attraction, that is."

"I can hardly believe that... You are gorgeous." Mateo muttered.

Another blush crept up her cheeks when his earlier words crossed her mind.

"Wait. You said this hasn't happened in months. Does that mean you have not only loved me but also been attracted to me for months? And here I thought everyone would just like me as a princess and not a woman..."

Hands taking hers in his own, Mateo fully looked at her for the first time that morning. As often before, her self-doubt spurred him into action.

"Months? You seriously haven't seen me in Nueva Vista at your parade entrance, have you?"

"But... that was nearly two years ago!"

"I did not realize I was in love with you yet, but you nearly made me faint."

His eyes darted to the side sheepishly.

"Naomi ordered me to pick my jaw off the ground..."

They both chuckled, feeling at ease around each other again.

“Looks like she helped both of us.” Elena mused.

“How? What did she say to you?”

“She knocked some sense in my head and made me realize I was in love with you. It was right after she came back from her big voyage. You know, the day she … walked in on us using my scepter to spy on her, remember?” Elena briefly wondered how it was physically possible for her to blush so many times in one morning.

With a sheepish smile, Mateo leaned closer as if he were forced to relive the event.

“How could I forget? I don’t know what came over me that day.”

Eyes blazing with endless adoration, he inched even closer.

“You just looked so sweet with your sheepish smile and then I wanted to help you and suddenly …”

Faces an inch apart, his gaze flickered down to her lips for a split second before getting lost in her honey and chocolate colored eyes again.

“Suddenly I was so close I could have kissed you.”

“Why don’t you now?”

Stopping the unconscious movement abruptly, his eyes grew wide in surprise and wonder at the nervous edge in her voice.

“C-Come again?”

"You know, a few guards probably saw you carry me to my room. So, the whole palace is going to gossip and making assumptions by now anyway..."

Slowly, a feline smirk spread on her face, eyes still unsure and dancing with a hint of nervousness and hope.

"Why don't we give them something to talk about...?"

With a grin matching his Queen’s Mateo closed the short distance between them.

Tongues dancing in a newfound passion, they became one, in body and soul.

Elena had always been the queen of his heart.

Now she was his Queen for real and both of their hearts soared.


End file.
